Nueva Oportunidad
by Dark Jacky
Summary: Han pasado 10 largos años desde que el Kyubi no Yoko fue sellado dentro de naruto, un dia este se reune con un extraño hombre ¿quien es esta persona y que cambios traera a la vida de nuestro Jinchūriki?.. TRADUCCION


Hola a todos gracias por leer este fic, primero quiero aclarar este fic le pertenece a Hektols, lo estoy publicando con permiso de el, al cual le agradezco que me permitiera traducir su fic al español.

Ire subiendo los demás capítulos según me permita mi tiempo, pues estoy en la Universidad y dependiendo me sobra o me falta tiempo, ruego me den chance para llevarla suave por el momento

Ruego no me critiquen muy fuerte es la primera traducción que hago y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Bueno me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es lo que un día tranquilo, excepto para un rubia se lleva el día pésimo.

Aunque estudió duro y entreno como si fuera no hubiera mañana no pudo graduarse en la Academia antes que sus compañeros de clase, no pudo convertirse en un ninja, por ese estúpido Bunshin no jutsu, su peor técnica.

Él fue capaz de pasar la prueba de tiro al blanco con los requisitos mínimos, en taijutsu se le califico como promedio, y en genjutsu estuvo por debajo de la medida promedio (finalmente logró realizar una henge decente y poder mirarse como el Hokage, dattebayo!), en el examen escrito, saco la peor de las notas ( los ninjas no son libros!, tan pronto como se convierta en Hokage iba a eliminar la parte escrita de los exámenes !)

Sorprendentemente, fue clasificado como el segundo mejor en sigilo de todos los estudiantes que tomaron el examen, parece que el tiempo que pasaba haciendo sus travesuras no fue tiempo perdido, siendo capaz de "renovar" el monumento de los hokages sin ser descubierto y escapar de los ninjas enojados fue una prueba de ello. Además tuvo la desventaja de hacerlo con su traje de color naranja que se encuentro en su puerta en su último cumpleaños, (algún día debía investigar quién era el que le dejaba los regalos en su cumpleaños). Hablando de profanar la Montaña, el no hizo nada malo!!! Sólo añadió algunas palabras a la par de la cabeza del Yondaime: "ESPACIO RESERVADO PARA UZUMAKI NARUTO", su cabeza iba a estar algún día en la montaña por lo que tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo!

¿ En que se supone que estaba pensando antes de pensar en eso? Oh sí, ese estúpido bunshin no Jutsu, que trunco su oportunidad de convertirse en un ninja, Iruka-sensei le dijo que era demasiado pronto para que él para tomara el examen, que debería esperar a hacerla junto con sus compañeros de clase y trabajar en sus conocimientos intelectuales (léase estudiar ese montón de libros de historia y agregados, no menciono cuánto odiaba esa parte?).

Luego vino esa parte del día, los estudiantes salían de la academia. Aquellos estudiantes que se graduaron fueron felicitados por sus padres, pero la peor parte fue cuando los cuatro (además de él) que no pasaron el examen aplaudidos por intentarlo por sus padres y animarlos para intentarlo otra vez, el no tenía nadie para animarlo y decirle a él que podía volver a intentarlo el próximo año.

Sólo tenía las frías miradas de los adultos y los niños permanecían alejados de él. Bueno, no todos, los padres de shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba no los regañaban por estar con él, por lo que ellos eran lo más parecido que tenia a unos amigos, pero no pudo evitar la envidia que sentía al ver a todos los demás niños que tenían a sus padres.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en cuan terrible es si vida, balanceándose en el columpio que esta en el frente de la Academia que no se dio cuenta en que momento todos se marcharon a casa. Cuando se dio cuenta vio la sombra de un hombre a la par de él, por lo que dio un pequeño salto del susto.

El hombre fue a simple vista un ninja, vestía sandalias ninjas negras, un pantalón negro una camisa semi-abierto que muestra la mitad de su bien construido pecho (para deleite de las lectoras femeninas, O¬O), también llevaba una máscara negra que cubre la mitad de su cara. La última parte de su ropa es manto negro con una capucha que cubría sus cabellos erizados amarillos, así que la única parte visible de su rostro eran sus ojos y un mechón de pelo, también había tenía un broche con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los adultos, los ojos de este hombre no tenía el aspecto de burla o desprecio, más bien había una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad al verlo.

"Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo el hombre con una amabilidad que sólo veía en el Sandaime.

"Eh, nada importante..." respondió Naruto, que no están acostumbrados a una persona desconocida para él, tratándolo educadamente.

"¿Quieres que te empuje en el columpio? Tal vez eso te pondrá en un mejor estado de ánimo". Dijo el hombre.

"Uh, oh, ok...", era la primera vez que alguien quería jugar con él! Y le habla.

Él lo empujó en el columpio durante quince minutos, minutos que Naruto disfruto hasta que se detuvo.

"Bueno, ¿Quieres jugar otro juego en el que podamos disfrutar y divertirnos", dijo el hombre.

Naruto estaba emocionado, no sólo se reunió con un adulto que no le faltaba al respeto, sino que también quería jugar con él!

Pasaron las próximas horas jugando al fútbol, escondidas, entre otros, hasta que fue puesta de sol.

"Bueno", dijo el hombre, " creo que ya debes volver a casa o se preocuparan porque tu no has llegado".

"eh? Por eso no hay problema" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa forzada, "Yo vivo en mi propio departamento y solo, pueda volver a casa cuando yo quiera"

De repente el hombre irradiaba una rabia contenida y instinto asesino que hace que Naruto casi mojara sus pantalones.

"Malditos Bastardos, desagradecidos aldeanos...", murmuró con odio, mientras que mirando a la aldea. "... Lo lamento."

"Oh, no te asustes, lo siento mi rabia no era contra ti, sino contra un grupo de traidores", se disculpó el hombre con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

"Ehh ... que no me asuste", Naruto calmado ", por cierto, cual es su nombre? Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki futuro Hokage de Konoha, créelo!"

En vez de burlarse de él como era de esperar, el hombre puso una mirada de melancolía y parecía sonreír bajo su máscara.

"El futuro Hokage?", Dice mientras se quitó la capucha y la máscara, mostrando la cara de un hombre joven con cabellos rubios y espigados y una mirada en sus ojos azules de alguien, al menos, veinte años mayor. "Yo podría darte algunos consejos y ayudarte para llegar a esa posición... Y sobre mi nombre, tengo muchos nombres, pero mi verdadero nombre es Minato Namikaze ... ..." dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto fue sin palabras, miró al hombre y, a continuación, la montaña de los Hokage y, a continuación, en el hombre y, a continuación, la montaña de los Hokage y finalmente en el hombre tratando de asimilar que su héroe estaba vivo

"U-uu-Usted no-no es los Yon-Yondaime..." Naruto con una cara que era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa, miedo y.

esperanza?

"Sí, yo soy..." le dijo con una cara divertida, sin embargo el hombre estaba temblando de miedo dentro de la noticia de que iba a decir al niños...

"Nos dijeron que murió matando el Kyuubi no Kitsune..." dijo un emocionado Naruto "... entonces, fue una mentira?"

"No. ..", Minato respondió: "... no es una mentira, yo morí ese día, yo no debería estar vivo, ni en este lugar ni en este tiempo, pero aquí estoy, y no pienso ir a ninguna otra parte ? entendido", dijo él con una determinación y la convicción de que Naruto infectados.

"Sí!" dijo un emocionado Naruto, "la gente hará una fiesta y la ciudad, de todos estarán muy felices por su regreso, y habrá una ceremonia para que retornes como Hokage y voy a ser la envidia de mis compañeros de clase, por ser el primero en reunirme con usted y... "

"No habrá una fiesta de bienvenida de nuevo para mí", respondió Minato con una mirada furiosa "Y no voy a volver a tomar el puesto de Hokage, esas

personas que no me merecen ", dice con una mal disimulada furia.

"Pero... ¿por qué?", Dijo un confundido Naruto, "el ser un Kage es el sueño de todos los ninjas..."

"Fue mi sueño hace mucho tiempo... pero no ahora, no después de que le hicieron a usted"

"Uh?" dijo Naruto con una mirada confusa. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Minato respira lentamente, este era el momento que más temía y esperaba no tuviera que llegar.

"Naruto, esta no es la primera vez que nos reunimos...la primera vez fue el 10 de octubre, si el día que naciste..." Minato dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto se volvió a escuchar lo que la voz de Yondaime estaba diciendo.

"Usted fue el bebé más hermoso del mundo, con el pelo de tu padre, y los hermosos ojos de tu madre..."

"Mis padres?, Usted sabe quiénes son mis padres?, Por favor, por favor dígame quiénes eran!" pregunto Naruto con una desesperación que hizo el hombre del corazón se hundiera.

"Naruto, mi pobre Naruto nunca imaginé que a usted le terminara tan solo, no te preocupes mi hijo que eso va a cambiar, lo prometo",

Minato pensamiento, ahora es el momento de decirle la verdad.

"Su madre... ella era ...", Minato no pudo pensar en Kushina, sin que el dolor y la tristeza se hicieran presentes en su corazón

"ella era la mujer más bella de la Tierra, mi sol, mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, mi amor ... mi esposa ..." Minato dijo tratando las lagrimas que hicieron presencia

Naruto estaba temblando con las emociones que él sentía: miedo, sorpresa, dolor y esperanza, tratando de asumir lo que la Hokage le dijo.

"E-E-Entonces eso significa... que... que... eres mi-m..." dijo el muchacho con lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

"Sí Naruto,… soy tu padre" dijo Minato con una leve sonrisa y ojos tristes, acercarse a su hijo.

Después de esa confesión el corazón de Minato se lleno de temor "Naruto, por favor, por favor, no me rechaces, no podría vivir después de eso."

El mundo de Naruto fue radicalmente modificado, en primer lugar, descubre que el hombre que quería superar, su modelo.

su héroe estaba vivo, y luego dice que es su ...

"Oto-san..." balbuceo Naruto.

Minato casi explotó de alegría, las palabras que quería oír desde que Kushina le dijo que estaba embarazada...

"Mi hijo..." dijo un lloroso Minato abriendo lentamente sus brazos.

OTO-SAN! " Naruto corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre". Los brazos de su padre".

Minato abrazó a su hijo por primera vez desde su nacimiento, hace diez años.

Naruto lloro por primera vez en cinco años.

"Papá... papá... Te extrañe mucho... Me sentí tan s-solo" dijo el chico entre sollozos.

"Naruto, mi hijo ... mi joven héroe ... Juro que nunca más vas a estar solo, voy a estar contigo en el dia de tu graduación, te aconsejare cuando lo necesites, me reuniré con tu novia, voy a estar en ahí cuando presentes tu examen a chuunin, voy a estar en su boda y voy a estar con ustedes el día en que usted se convertirá en Hokage, el mejor de todos ... vamos a ser una familia otra vez. "

Inadvertido para ellos, detrás de un árbol, una niña vio la escena con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos perlas.

"Naruto-kun estoy tan feliz por ti ..." pensó antes de retirarse.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------

----------


End file.
